Problem: What is the volume of this box? Drag on the box to rotate it. $5$ $7$
Answer: The volume of a box is the length $\times$ width $\times$ height. From the figure, we can find that the lengths of the sides are $7$ $3$ , and $5$ To find the volume, we just multiply these side lengths together. $7 \times 3 \times 5$ $ = 105$ Thus, the volume of the box is $105$.